It is well know to provide an airbag module for a motor vehicle having a container for storing an airbag and an inflation means for the airbag. It is a problem with such prior art airbag modules that the container is a rigid member that is not easily deformed.
This can be a disadvantage in a severe impact if the legs of an occupant of the vehicle contact a knee bolster assembly provided to protect the legs against injury and cause it to be pushed into contact with the container. This is because contact of the knee bolster against the rigid container will produce a sudden increase in the load acting against the legs of the passenger.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved airbag module.